


King and Queen of the Sea

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Free!
Genre: And some sexy scenes too, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Scenes so sweet you'll melt, Second foray into reader fanfics, Second honeymoon-themed fanfic as well, Some of the chapters have the couple in question inexperienced, The reader is so lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Another honeymoon series, only this time, it's in another fandom! Six (or perhaps more...?) romantic scenarios featuring the hotties from the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams!





	1. Author's Notes and Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own Free!, and I also don't own any of the characters, either ;_; Also, everyone in this fanfic, including the reader is over 18.

Hey, everybody! It's another trip into the Insert Character's Name x Reader territory that I just so happen to adore; and yes, it's another series of honeymoons, but in a different fandom (though a sequel to the Hetalia series is in the works). Actually, let Gou clue you in on what's to come.

(Gou shows up)

Gou: Thanks! The authoress behind the Horoscope Honeymoon series from Hetalia happens to do another honeymoon-themed series, but this time, it's set in the Free! fandom, and...hey, do you think any of those scenarios involving the guys will focus on eye candy?

Cuddly Christina: Yes.

Gou: (excitedly) Will it involve proposals?

Cuddly Christina: Again, yes.

Gou: (even more excitedly) Will it involve passionate lovemaking?

Cuddly Christina: Yes, yes, of course! It's PWP, after all, duh.

Gou: (fans herself) Oh, good. But it's quite hard to choose who's up first...I mean I was considering Haruka to have his scenario up for the girls to feast on.

Cuddly Christina: I appreciate that, but in all honesty, I was thinking Makoto. (grins like a Cheshire cat) Seriously.

Gou: Gosh, this is going to be very puzzling. Why don't the fans let us know by reviewing?

Cuddly Christina: Sounds good. Otherwise, I'll have to go with your first pick.

Gou: And the teaser goes a little something like this...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imagine yourself being a student of Iwatobi High School, of any school year, and with connections to the swimming team, or just one of them (be it childhood friend, classmate, senpai or kouhai). As your school life progressed, you began experiencing ups and downs with a specific member, and post-graduation, at a certain place at a certain time, he ends up proposing to you (Or the other way around!) What follows is a post-wedding date, and finally...yeah, you should see where it's going.

Because you're the **King and Queen of the Sea**!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gou: So, what'd you think?

Cuddly Christina: Not bad...now, where to start...?


	2. Scenario 1: Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Right, so I'll write them in the following order: Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Sousuke (and maybe more if you're interested *wink*). And here we go! (Hopefully they're not too OOC...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Right, so I'll write them in the following order: Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Sousuke (and maybe more if you're interested *wink*). And here we go! (Hopefully they're not too OOC...)

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 1: Haruka**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a typical, ordinary 2nd year student at Iwatobi, you were a member of the track and field team, poised to become an athlete. You also happened to be in the class next to the one where swim team member Haruka Nanase was in; however, it wasn't love at first sight.

In fact, when you heard that fellow track and field team member Rei Ryuugazaki had joined the swim team (even though he couldn't swim), you and few others went to pay the swim team a visit. You also took notice of the swim team's female manager, Gou Matsuoka, who couldn't help but swoon while seeing the the swim team shirtless, as well as a few other members, and even the Samezuka swim team, which happened to include her brother Rin.

Yet you had never introduced yourself to any of the members, until Gou convinced you to one day. After you greeted each of them, life went on as normally, until during the afternoon, before the final class began, when you almost bumped into Haruka.

You fully introduced yourself to him (it was odd introducing yourself a second time, however), and also added that your classroom was next to his. He simply nodded as he understood your words, and from then on, you occasionally dropped by to see him whenever class was over, although you were still in the track and field team.

Nearing graduation, you evolved from acquaintances to friends, and while you believed that you'd be willing to take your relationship to the next level, Haruka was unaware of your true feelings. On graduation day, you tried to confess your feelings to him, but he seemed confused and left, leaving you in tears.

As you slowly carved your career path, you hadn't seen him for a brief period of time, until one snowy winter day, when a young man with blue-black hair approached you. He then asked if you remembered him, and you said 'Yes'.

Haruka eventually told you the truth about his feelings for you; he had always considered you a close friend since high school, but didn't know how to profess his love for you. He then took out what appeared to be a small box, and looked at you with stoic blue eyes.

"(y/n)...I love you, too. Please...marry me."

You were taken aback by his words, but end up embracing him, and for the first time, you locked lips together, which resulted in your first kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prior to the events of the wedding, you and Haruka had your first sexual experience together, and made love a few more times, all with protection, of course. When you finally wed, he chose to go somewhere that was warm and had beaches.

Under his recommendation, you went to Brazil in South America, and took a much needed tour of the city of Rio de Janeiro before immediately settling into a cozy beach bungalow together, and then setting your sights on the beach. You chose to wear a sporty blue two piece, and opted to play volleyball with a few kids.

With three more kids, two boys and one girl, on your side, your opposing team, also consisting of two girls and two boys, began their serve. You didn't know much about volleyball, but luckily, you were able to become a pretty decent guard, and deliver a good spike.

Unfortunately, the opposing team won 7 to 5, but you all congratulated each other with smiles.

Haruka chose to swim in the sea, instead, honing his skills that had carved his path in becoming a star swimmer. While you often enjoyed interacting and playing with the children, you wanted to join him in swimming together.

You immediately made your way into the sea, and with a small smile, he pulled you in for a passionate kiss.

"I've swam a few times, though I was more focused on pole-vaulting. But then again, I think swimming is pretty fun, don't you think?" you tell him.

"I live to swim...it's what I do best." he replied.

And with that, Haruka offered you to join him underwater, and while nervous at first, although you couldn't help but be mesmerized by his lean physique, especially his lower arms, you accepted. The two of you went to fetch your scuba gear, and dove in, exploring the depths of the sea, even finding fish and other aquatic creatures.

The one thing that got your attention, though, was the school of fish, and you remembered his time spent as a kid swimming with his friends from Iwatobi (excluding Rei, before he joined up with them in high school).

After spending time under the sea, you returned to the shore with Haruka, and after drying off, offered to look at the clear blue sky with him. He agreed, and as you sat together, you rest your head on his shoulder and smile blissfully.

Suddenly, a young girl was calling out for help while out in the sea, as she appeared to be drowning due to the fact that she wasn't good at swimming, and he mmediately dove into the waters. To your surprise, you watched in amazement as he caught the girl, and brought her back to the shore.

The girls's parents thanked him, and Haruka simply nodded, before returning to you and proceeding to dry off once more.

"I didn't know you could do that!" you exclaimed.

"Thanks." he replied, nodding back, before you eventually left the beach with him, in order to return to the bungalow for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, you had decided to take a shower in the private bathroom alone after having dinner with Haruka. As you began to wash yourself, you begin to wonder what he had planned for tonight.

Perhaps he could be waiting for you in the bedroom? Or maybe he'd sneak into the shower to surprise you?

Suddenly, you hear the sound of the doors leading to the bathroom opening, then the sound of clothes being taken off, and your heart could only beat faster as your nervousness began to kick in. It wasn't long before Haruka entered the shower and pulled you in for a searing kiss, taking you by complete surprise.

Breaking the kiss, he stared straight into your (e/c) eyes and asked, "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, you didn't." you replied with a smile.

"Good." he said before pinning you against the wall.

You let out a small moan as Haruka locked lips with yours once again, this time letting his tongue delve into your mouth. His fingers stroked your damp (h/c) hair before they began to settle onto your skin; he smiled and said, "I remembered our first time being in the shower. What a coincidence."

"So do I." you replied, before his lips travelled to the nape of your neck.

As he licked and sucked the area, his hands gave your breasts a squeeze or two, before pinching your already hard nipples. He lowered down to briefly bite the rosy nubs, then proceeded to go downwards, so that he'd take hold of your legs and dive his tongue into you.

You gasp as Haruka's tongue made its way into you, and you hold onto his head for support. He looked up and smiled as he use two of digits to penetrate you, allowing you to let out a shrill cry of pleasure while he stood up once more.

However, you wanted to return the favor to him, and with a playful grin, you wrapped a hand around him, already aroused due to the foreplay he performed on you. He held in a breath as he allowed you to give him as much pleasure as he gave you; he simply maintained his gaze towards you as both of you were working towards an inevitable climax.

With his fingers's movements growing more faster, you throw your head back and moan loudly as you came, allowing him to pull his digits out. Haruka was about to taste them when a small grunt escaped his lips, and soon, he followed suit as he expressed onto your hands.

You gave his sweet fluids, as did he with yours. He then turned you around so that your posterior was facing him, and after a brief moment of teasing you, he slid himself inside.

The water from the shower was already dripping onto your back, and with great relish, Haruka leaned in to kiss and gently bite at one of your earlobes. You take hold of his head and turn your head to face him, in order to kiss him with immense passion.

Your tongues began to entwine as his movements became deeper and more intense, and he even took the time to pinch and squeeze your nipples. He then took you by surprise by turning you around, so that you wrapped your legs around his waist, and allowed him to bury himself deeper into you.

Haruka's lips made their way to the nape of your neck as he felt the urge to explode; your nails dug into his back, prompting a small groan from him as he went harder than ever. You throw your head back and cry out his name as you soon climaxed, holding onto him.

He eventually gave a few more thrusts before he came as well, but then pulled out so that he also expressed on your stomach. He stood there, with you still holding onto him, before he pulled out.

"You wanna do it again in the shower tomorrow morning?" you asked curiously.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of the shower running. Getting out of bed and not bothering to get dressed, you enter the bathroom, and discover Haruka in the shower.

You simply grinned as you stepped in with him, and wrapping your arms around him from behind, he took notice and turned his head to face you with a smile. "Good morning, (y/n)." he said.

"Good morning to you, too." you replied before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I promised we'd do it this morning, did I?" you added.

"You sure did." he said, then turned around and kissed you deeply, closing the door to the shower so that the two of you could engage in a little carnal activity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to review! If you think I made some mistakes or errors, I'll be sure to fix it; and expect another chapter to come your way. Ciao!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Scenario 2: Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Heh, forgot to change the rating. Sorry about that! ^.^; By the way, I had a lot of fun writing this scenario!

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 2: Makoto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a second year student at Iwatobi High School, you had high hopes in becoming a painter in the future, as you were part of the art club. You were also classmates with Makoto Tachibana, but you were merely acquaintances with him.

During your first year at Iwatobi, you occasionally took glances at the class around you, but you hardly had the chance to speak with him. Although you enrolled in the art club, a few female classmates often spoke to you about the swim team, and they always grinned like Cheshire cats whenever any of the members was brought to mind.

One day, prior to Makoto's activities with the swim team, you decided to introduce yourself to him for the first time. To your surprise, he ended up introducing himself as well, and you asked if he was part of the group.

He said that he was, indeed, a member of the swim team, and, although he was hesitant to say it, asked if you'd ever considered joining the group. You declined, but mentioned to him that you occasionally went to the community pool to swim, although you were rather decent at it.

You and Makoto eventually got along well as the remainder of the second year passed; aside from meeting up in order to attend school together, you also sympathized with him when he explained his past to you, as well as his fear of the ocean.

By the end of the third year, before graduation, you solidified your friendship with him, but neither one of you was able to profess your true feelings due to the fact that both of you were scared that once either one of you confessed, the other would say that the two of you should remain friends. But on graduation day, it was you that told him that you were in love with him.

Makoto was taken aback by your words, and didn't know what to do, but nervously admitted that he loved you back. You smiled and the two of you embraced, leading to your first kiss.

During your first year in college in order to get a major in Arts, while he continued his own ambitions with the swim team, the two of you began dating, but were unable to take it further because you were afraid you screwed it up. A small idea came to you, and you eventually said that both of you should wait until marriage.

By the second year in college, you and Makoto were on a date, when he hesitantly blurted out the following words.

"(y/n)...will...will you marry me?"

You nearly fainted, but ended up accepting, and with that, he embraced you before proceeding to kiss you sweetly, thus confirming your engagement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Post-wedding, you and Makoto travelled to Florence in Italy, and stayed in a comfortable hotel suite that wasn't lavish or luxurious. Instead, it was modest in appearance and didn't have any flashy traits, making a peaceful-looking suite.

During your stay, the two of you decided to have a picnic together near a cozy hill. You managed to bring a couple of sandwiches, a few cans of soda, and a bowl of salad for you to share.

Once you set the blanket down on the ground, you sat down on it, proceeding to open the picnic basket as Makoto sat next to you. As you offered him a sandwich, he said with a smile, "You look radiant today, (y/n)."

"Thanks, Makoto. You're really handsome, too." you replied as you chuckled sweetly.

As you ate together, you explained to him that during the spring in your third year at high school, you painted a portrait of him. At first, he was nervous, but ended up complying, and you completed the painting in November, just in time for his birthday.

"Did you like the portrait I made of you?" you asked him.

"I have...it was really colorful; I was glad that you offered it to me as a birthday present." he replied with a broad smile.

"Aww, thank you. I've been learning to paint since I was a kid." you said before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Makoto blushed but couldn't help but smile alongside you; when it was time to have salad, he nervously fed you a few pieces. You ended up returning the favor, and as a result, you laughed together, smiles decorating your faces.

"How's your chances of being a good swimmer?" you asked inquisitively.

"I'm getting good at it, although I may not be as excellent as Haru; he's crazy about swimming." he replied with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear. I wonder how the others in your swim team are doing..." you said.

"I think Nagisa's going the distance when it comes to swimming, but Rei's kind of torn between doing pole-vaulting or swimming. Rin, on the other hand, is still cocky as usual." he replied.

You nodded, a smile forming on your lips. When the picnic concluded, he had his head in your lap, and looked up with you with a smile of his own; but somehow, despite being happy and content here with him, you were nervous about tonight.

True to your word, both of you waited until marriage, and since neither you nor him had any sexual knowledge, both of you were willing to take things slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, you changed into your night clothes and was now nervously tapping your fingers on your upper legs. Tonight, you had to consummate your marriage with Makoto, but you didn't know where to start.

The door leading to the bathroom opened, and as he entered the bedroom, clad in his nightwear of course, he sat next to you, just as nervous as you are. He bit his lower lip as he looked at you with a look of worry, before he finally spoke.

"Um...I...I don't know where to start. I know we saved ourselves for marriage, but...but now I just don't know where to go." he said.

"Me neither, but..." you replied, then stood up, causing him to take notice.

You started by unbuttoning your pajama shirt one button at a time, and Makoto was confused as what you were doing. By the time all the buttons were undone, you dropped the shirt onto the floor, and proceeded to lower your pajama bottoms, and gently kicked them off, leaving you in only your bra and undies.

Swallowing nervously, he began to remove his undershirt, giving you the time to take in his sculpted, gorgeous build. He then pulled down his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers, and upon taking notice of you staring at him, he asked, "What's wrong...?"

"It's nothing, Makoto...I just think you look amazing; you're like some sort of Greek god, like Apollo or Poseidon." you managed to reply.

A noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Th-thank you, (y/n). I never knew you found me even more attractive when I go shirtless."

You simply smiled back, and with trembling fingers, you begin to unclasp the back of your bra, and as it fell to the floor along with your pajamas, Makoto's eyes widened and he covered his face in embarrassment. When you finally lower your undies and set them aside along with your dicarded clothes, you knelt before him and gently took his hands from his face.

He immediately blushed brightly as you helped him stand up, and managed to blurt out, "You...you're so beautiful."

The blush on your cheeks only increased further as you smiled and replied, "Thank you, Makoto."

With great hesitancy, Makoto slowly pulled down his boxers, and his heart couldn't stop beating as both of you stood there together completely naked, staring into each others's eyes before he leaned in to kiss you deeply, wrapping his arms around you tightly. The kiss was long, gentle, yet passionate, and once you broke it, he scooped you into his arms and brought you down onto the bed.

Laying next to you, he was as nervous as you were, and as he locked lips with yours once more, he let one hand stroke your cheek, and you responded by running your hands across his body, feeling the muscle underneath. He sighed happily at your touch, and his hand went a little lower, caressing the soft skin of your neck and shoulders before it stopped at one of your breasts.

Immediately, he took his hand off of your chest, and looked away. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's allright. I don't mind if we explore each other." you replied with a reassuring smile.

Makoto's eyes widened slightly, but ended up nodding at your words, before he began to gently cup and squeeze your breasts. A small gasp came out of your throat as they filled the palms of his hands almost perfectly, before he curiously rolled the rosy tips around with his thumb.

He lowered to take a nipple into his mouth, and as he began to suckle, you arched your back as you let him taste the hardened nubs atop your breasts. One of his hands reached in between your legs, and although hesitant at first, he slid a digit into you, so that he was now stimulating you with his mouth and his fingers.

Makoto then reached his head up to kiss you once again, and as you ran your fingers into his hair, his digits began to speed up their penetration. It seemed that he was eager in seeing you climax before him, and you grind your hips against his digits, almost on the brink of losing it.

"Oh...!" you cry out as you came for the first time, and as your sweet honey frosted his fingers, he was immensely curious as to what it tasted like.

He gently licked at one of his fingers, and was surprised that it tasted sweet and almost syrupy, but while he was doing so, he gasped as your hands ran across his body again, before one of them softly took hold of him, moving your hand slowly. He moaned as he became extremely aroused thanks to your touch, and he became even more surprised when you spread your legs before him.

"Are...are you sure, (y/n)?" he asked as he looked into your (e/c) eyes while positioning himself.

You nodded, and Makoto took a deep breath before he guided himself into you. Halfway, however, he immediately tensed when he took notice of you shutting your eyes and looking away.

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n); I didn't mean to hurt you." he said, and as he cupped your cheeks with both hands, you opened your eyes and pressed your forehead onto his.

"I'm allright...I know it hurt, but I'm so happy for you to be my first." you replied.

"Really?" he asked, surprised, and at the same time, touched by your words. "Oh, (y/n), I'm so glad you're my first, too!" he added as he held you close.

A few tears escaped his eyes, and it was clear that he was so happy that this was his first time with you, that he began to cry a bit. You were immensely moved by his emotions and kissed his tears away, and encouraged him to move inside you at a slow, gentle pace.

Once he pulled himself together, Makoto began to thrust into you, placing endless kisses on your cheeks, forehead, nose, lips and even the nape of your neck. As you held onto him, your hips moving in the same pace as he, you ran your fingers across his back, and squeezed his shoulders in rapture.

"I...I love you, (y/n)..." he managed to say with a shudder.

"I love you too, Makoto..." you replied.

As you began to get used to him inside you for the first time, his movements began to become a little faster, but he had to make sure that he didn't want to hurt you again. One of his hands reached for one of yours, and clasped it tightly as you shared another kiss with him, this time it was much more passionate, with your tongues beginning to mate with one another, although awkwardly at first.

Makoto's thrusts became much harder, and his lips made their way to your collarbone, as he gently sucked the area while you threw your head back and cried out his name. It was clear that this moment was very precious to both of you, but it was now nearing its end.

You cling to him like static as he went faster before he let out a mix of moans and whimpers, immediately exploding into you and filling you completely. You end up moaning his name as you followed suit, and once you came together as one, he nearly fell onto you, but rested his elbows on the bed as he pulled out.

Suddenly, your eyes welled with tears, and as they spilled down your face, Makoto kissed them away, just like you did with his, and he brushed a strand of (h/c) hair from your face. He kissed your forehead and both of you couldn't help but smile together; besides the wedding, your first experience together was the happiest moment of your life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the rays of sunlight had shone over you as you slowly awoke. Finding yourself in Makoto's arms, you kissed him on the nose, and when he awoke, he smiled and kissed you sweetly.

"Good morning, (y/n). I hope you slept well." he said.

"I did." you replied, nodding with approval.

"You know...I'll never forget what we did last night, it was the most beautiful moment in our lives." he said, kissing you on the nose, and causing you to giggle, before adding, "I love you..."

"Me too..." you replied as you rested your head on his warm chest, smiling contently as he held onto you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 3 is in the works, so keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Scenario 3: Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 3: Rin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Attending Iwatobi as a first year student, you also happened to be best friends with Gou Matsuoka since elementary school. However, you never shared her interest in muscular men and muscles themselves.

That is, until you came across the swim teams for Iwatobi High School and Samezuka Academy for the first time: you nearly fainted at the sight of every member in both teams, but out of all of them, the only one that really caught your eye was Rin Matsuoka from Samezuka, Gou's older brother. Unfortunately, he was, at the time, extremely sullen about failing to live up to his father's dreams.

When he finally came to his senses, all was well, and as the summer of your third and final year began to start, he began to return to his cocky, mischievous attitude that he always possessed. You caught up with him and Gou at the community pool, and while she went to chat with her friend Chigusa, you took your chance to introduce yourself to him, trying hard not to faint, as usual.

As playful as he was, Rin mentioned you fainting when you first caught a glimpse of him and the rest of the Samezuka swim team last year. You simply blushed and told him, that it indeed happen, but only when you laid your eyes on him for the first time.

Now officially acquaintances with him, you occasionally stopped by at Samezuka, offering to escort him and Gou home; and during Christmas, you bought him a stuffed koala bear doll as a gift. He was amazed that you'd give him something that resembled one of the animals in Australia, where he'd spent his time honing his skills.

Post-graduation, Rin always called you and asked if you were doing well, and occasionally struck up conversations with you, such as asking if Gou's allright, how your grades are doing, and what sort of career you're pursuing. After you graduated and moved up to college, you decided to tackle journalism; somehow, during your second year at college, he visited you while you were at home.

He then spilled his true feelings to you, and asked if the two of you could be a couple. You were very surprised at his proclamation of love, and although nervous at first, you ended up reciprocating his feelings, much to his joy, and he immediately hugged you, and both of you shared a passionate kiss for the first time.

For the remainder of your second year in college, you went out on dates with Rin, as long as they didn't interfere with his career as a swimmer. You even had your first sexual experience with him, and to your surprise, it became an unexpected night of passion; luckily, you did use protection.

As your third year of college began, you were en route to college when he showed up outside your house. He was noticeably nervous, but also excited as he approached you, and finally said this:

"Let's get married."

You were shocked by Rin's proposal, but could only fight back a few tears as you accepted, and with that, you were officially engaged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Post-wedding, you travelled to Sydney with Rin, which he thought was a good place for your honeymoon. Upon arrival, he highly recommended that you take photos of the native animals together, followed by some skinny dipping.

You blushed but managed to chuckle and agree with his plans; so began your sight-seeing throughout Sydney's fauna. The first animal you came across were koalas, and you gushed as you exclaimed, "Aww, they're so cute!"

"Yeah, they are," he replied. "You even gave me a koala doll for Christmas back in high school; I really liked it, especially Gou, since she thought it was cute-looking."

After taking a few pictures of a few leaf-eating koalas, you set your sights on the dingoes, and out of curiosity, you tell him, "They look like Shiba Inus, especially with their ears and appearance."

"But they're not Shiba Inus." he said, before taking a photo of one.

After finishing up with the dingoes, you chose to find some kangaroos; you simply cooed at one kangaroo with a little one in her pouch. "I think the younger animals here are called joeys, right?" you asked.

"That's what they are, (y/n)." he replied, grinning before you took some photos.

Speaking of joeys, you pondered the possibility of having kids with Rin, but decided it was too early to pro-create. Nevertheless, you concluded your little safari trip by heading to some docks, where upon arriving, you took notice of him immediately stripping down to nothing but in his birthday suit.

Following suit, you joined him as you dove into the bright blue waters of the sea. To your surprise, he snuck up from behind you and wrapped his strong arms around your shoulders, and made a few nips at your earlobe.

"That...that tickles!" you exclaim as he nibbled at the soft cartilage of your ear before pulling some of your (h/c) hair back so that he can leave his mark on the nape of your neck.

Rin then turned you around, so that he locked lips with yours in a passionate kiss, before breaking it and said, "I can't wait for tonight, baby. Seeing each other naked just lit a fire inside of me."

You smile before wrapping your arms around his neck, and the two of resumed your kissing, almost to the point of making out. However, you opted to return to the hotel to finish what both of you had started; so instead, you went diving together, and even had a little splash-fight before the sun went down, when you dried off and got dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, back at your suite, you and Rin had just began to make out, and since you were already consumed with a growing lust within both of you, you began to strip together. When he was finally shirtless, and you in only your bra and panties, your lips started at his collarbone, giving it a small mark.

You went lower, kissing at his muscular chest before biting at one of his nipples. He bit his lower lip in delight as your lips continued their journey, so that you could worship his abs with your tongue as well as your lips.

With a broad grin, Rin immediately unclasped your bra, and threw it next to the pile of clothes that you left on the floor. He immediately leaned in to kiss, lick and suck your nipples, and you moaned his name while running your fingers through his hair.

His grin grew more broader as one of his hands snuck into your panties; as his fingers began to penetrate you, you were eager enough to unfasten his pants. He allowed you to remove them, and left him in only his boxers, noticeably aroused from all the heavy petting you shared together.

With growing curiosity, you pulled down Rin's boxers, and wrapped your lips around his masculinity. He groaned as he bucked his hips, allowing you to taste him with your tongue, and feel him with your hands.

To your surprise, he laid back on the bed, so that you were on top of him, albeit facing away. He smirked as he removed your panties, so that both of you were now completely naked and exposed.

Rin took hold of your hips as he began to slip his tongue into your warm depths, prompting a gasp and a moan to escape your lips. You went deeper, and let both your tongue and your hands guide him to a much-needed climax.

His tongue could only go far into you, and he decided to take it up to eleven by rubbing the small bundle of nerves atop your femininity. As muffled moans escaped your lips, you begin to pick up the pace; since your first time with him, you've been getting the hang of foreplay.

Letting out a grunt, Rin eventually expressed, and as you pulled him out of your mouth, you taste his essence, and swallow it with great relish. However, he wasn't done yet with you, as his fingers were now deeply inside of you.

You moaned his name and allowed yourself to climax, and he could only dig in, tasting your honey as fast as he can. You then turn around to face him, and as you lower down onto him, he took hold of your hips as you began to ride him.

Rin groaned as his hands squeezed your buttocks, taking time to take in your writhing form; your flushed skin, your bouncing breasts, and your face contorted in immense pleasure. He pulled you in for another hot kiss, as well as using his tongue to mate with yours once again.

Holding onto him, you went as hard as you can, and moaned as his hands reached your breasts, giving them a squeeze. His red eyes gazed into your (e/c) ones as he licked his lips almost excitedly, before he decided to change positions.

With you now on all fours, Rin went harder and faster on you, leaning in to kiss and suck at the nape of your neck. Unexpectedly, he made his mark on not just that area, but also left a few more on your shoulders.

"Mmmm...you feel so good, (y/n)! I love doing this with you!" he managed to say through grunts and groans.

"Me too...!" you responded.

As his limits were fast approaching, he slammed harder into you, giving your breasts an occasional squeeze before he let out a throaty moan as he exploded inside of you. As you followed suit, he pulled out and expressed onto your hips and lower back, before he held onto you with a broad smile.

"So tell me," he asked as he nipped at some of your (h/c) hair. "Are you ready for another round?"

You chuckled and smiled back, before you replied, "Of course; after all, we've got all night."

Indeed, it was going to be one long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As your eyes slowly opened, you woke to discover that you were laying on your side, with Rin spooning you. You also found love marks all across your skin, and a pleased smile appeared on your face.

You turn your head to kiss him sweetly, and that prompted him to awaken, eagerly kissing you back. Breaking it, he said, "Mornin', baby."

"Good morning, Rin." you said.

Rin could only grin as he asked, "Do you mind if we get it on right now?"

You laughed and said, "Nope, not at all." before he ended up mounting you, kissing you deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Scenario 4!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Scenario 4: Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, thanks for waiting, as always!

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 4: Nagisa**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In your third and final year in Iwatobi, you were the chairman of your class, as well as a member of the student council, and was excellent concerning your grades, as well as the exams. However, you were not gifted athletically; for instance, during the sports festival in your second year, you finished last during the running competitions.

Nevertheless, you were admired by first and second year students alike, with some of the female students even idolizing you. In fact, one such first year student, Nagisa Hazuki, who was part of the swim team, was nearly smitten with you, often telling his friends that you were cute, yet you had yet to introduce yourself to him.

One summer day, during his activities with the swim team, you were doing your routine check on how the all the sports teams were doing, when he took notice of you. He called out for you to talk to him, and although you were rather nervous when alone with the opposite sex, you happily obliged.

From there, you introduced yourself to him, and he did the same to you; Nagisa would ask if you were ever good at sports, and you told him that you never were, preferring to study alone or with friends. He then remarked that he enjoyed swimming since he was a kid, and had often hung out with his childhood friends: Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Rin Matsuoka.

And so, you became acquaintances with him, and he would often brag to the others about his new friendship with you. Indeed, the two of you became close friends, and when graduation day came around, you were taken by surprise when he gave you a turquoise bracelet as a gift, something for you to remember him by while you were at college.

You were touched by Nagisa's gift, and while you began your first year at college (wearing the bracelet, of course), you offered to become a student-teacher at Iwatobi. Your first day there completely took everyone by surprise, including Nagisa himself.

Throughout his second and third year (which was also your first and second year at college), he often hung out with you whenever you finished teaching and focused on your studies. However, despite your strong friendship with him, you weren't sure about the possibility of the two of you becoming more than friends.

By the time Nagisa graduated, he had focused on his path in becoming a swimmer, but was often reminded of the day you graduated from Iwatobi, when he gave you the bracelet. During your third year at college, as you were planning to become a teacher post-graduation, he finally mustered up the courage to ask you on a date, which you finally accepted.

After you began dating for quite some time, you were finally near the end of your time in college, when you bumped into him while going to the library. You could tell he was nervous, and with a look of determination, he said:

"I know this may sound strange to you, but...marry me!"

You were at a loss for words, and ended up responding with 'Yes!'; and that was how your engagement before the wedding began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks before the wedding, you had your first sexual experience with Nagisa, and to both of you, it was very awkward, but made sure that it was memorable for you and him. When you finally wed, he convinced you to spend your honeymoon at Tokyo Disneyland, and you eagerly accepted.

After checking in at the resort, he immediately took you to the theme park, where he wanted to go on a few rides with you. First was Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which he thought was a very fun ride, and you chose to go on Splash Mountain next.

Post-ride, you couldn't help but laugh together with Nagisa as he said, "I think I'm comfortable being soaked to the skin; what do you think?"

"I agree; say, you want to try out the Haunted Mansion next?" you replied.

"Sure! Do you think you can handle spooky stuff?" he asked.

"I guess so." you said, and with that, you went on the Haunted Mansion.

During the ride, you squealed as you clung onto him, but at the same time, you couldn't help but feel his body heat against yours. However, you were still focused on the ride rather than thinking about making out with him.

After the ride, you and Nagisa went to Fantasyland, where you decided to go on the Peter Pan ride. As the slow-moving ride made its way into the city landscape portion, with the large moon and the silhouettes of Peter Pan and friends, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the bracelet that you continued wear after high school, glimmering in the dark.

"You're so pretty with that bracelet, (y/n). I'm glad I gave it to you." he said as he smiled.

"Thanks, Nagisa. It's so beautiful..." you replied as you rested your head on his shoulder, causing him to chuckle and stroke your (h/c) hair.

Finally, you went on Space Mountain, which he thought was the best ride in the entire park. You were hesitant at first, though, but after some persuasion from him, you agreed, and you were in for the ride of your life!

"What did you think? Was that awesome or what?" he asked once the ride concluded.

"That...that was amazing! I'm not too big on high-speed roller coasters, but that one really made my day." you told him.

"Yeah, I agree!" he added before he gave you a big hug as well as a peck on the cheek.

Now worn out from all the fun you had, you had some dinner at one of the park's restaurants. You chatted about how your student-teacher job at Iwatobi was going, and how all Nagisa's friends were doing.

"I kinda miss them, but whenever we see each other, I just get so elated." he said.

"Yeah...by the way, when I graduate from college, I'm planning on becoming a teacher at Iwatobi High School." you replied.

"You are?" he asked curiously.

"Of course." you replied, before leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

He sighed into the kiss, and after a moment of lip-locking, broke the kiss so that you could resume eating before returning to the suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after returning to the hotel, you fell upon the soft bed underneath you, with Nagisa joining in so that he was on top. He rubbed his nose against yours before proceeding to kiss you sweetly; as he did so, he managed to take off his shirt, revealing his moderately muscled upper body.

He grinned as you admired his toned physique before he began to unbutton yours; as every button was undone, he brought his head into the center of your bra-covered breasts and kissed at the valley between them. You giggled before removing your shirt completely and throwing it onto the floor, and gave each other frisky smiles before locking lips once again.

With eager hands, Nagisa unbuckled his pants and kicked them aside, and you follow suit by lowering your jeans. Once they were off, he licked and nibbled at your earlobe as he snuck a hand into your undies.

"You're way too excited to do this, are you?" you asked between small moans.

"I am! In fact, I'm looking forward to every single time we do this!" he said with a broad grin.

You smiled back, and kissed him once more, this time letting his tongue invade your mouth. Recalling the time your tongues danced together during your first experience, it was very awkward, especially when he nearly made you gag; fortunately, you were able to take it slow tonight, and made sure not to gag this time around.

Nagisa immediately unclasped the back of your bra, and you set it aside along with the rest of your discarded clothes. With already eager hands, he squeezed and fondled your breasts before giving your nipples a tug or two.

He leaned in to bite one of the rosy nubs atop them, and you gasped as he grinned at your reaction before he went lower, curiously tugging at the sides of your undies. You end up pulling them down, and removing them completely, so that you were naked underneath him.

Puffing his cheeks for a bit, Nagisa immediately took off his boxers so that he could even things out. He slowly spread your legs and dove in to taste your sweetness; you could only moan as his tongue began to penetrate you.

Holding onto your thighs with great relish, he feasted upon you, sometimes letting one of his hands cup and squeeze one breast while having the other occasionally sliding their digits into your depths. You held onto the sheets as he went to town; apparently, his skills in bed were beginning to improve, and it looked like it was paying off!

"Nagisa...not yet...!" you managed to say between moans.

"Hmm...?" he asked.

As Nagisa laid at your side, you took him by surprise by stroking him, which immediately pulsated at your touch. He moaned slightly as he sat on the bed, allowing you to please him as much as he did to you.

You grinned as you took the time to stroke his thighs, and that prompted him to buck his hips. Taking him into your mouth, you begin to taste him, wanting him to get ready for you.

Biting his lower lip, Nagisa closed his eyes as you tasted him, sometimes kissing the tip of his masculinity and running your tongue across his length. He held onto the sheets as he felt the urge to release, and to your surprise, he expressed, prompting to you taste his fluids for the first time.

After swallowing it whole, you wiped the edges of your mouth while sporting a small smile, and immediately got on top of him.

"(y/n)...you're going too fast!" he exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Sorry; I couldn't help myself, Nagisa." you replied before kissing him sweetly.

Taking a deep breath, he teased your entranced briefly with his length before plunging himself into you. You gasp as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, riding him at a steady pace.

Nagisa kissed you once again, and as his tongue mated with yours, you moved up and down, soft muffled moans escaping your lips. He ran his fingers across your skin, giving your breasts a brief squeeze before using his thumbs to tease your nipples.

His lips reached the nape of your neck, and as he began to leave his mark, his hands went lower, reaching your hips so that he could hold onto them. He occasionally gave them a strong squeeze as he bucked his hips against yours, and you throw your head back and moan his name sweetly.

You held onto Nagisa as his movements began to pick up the pace, and he began to nibble and suck at one of your earlobes. He knew he was eager to climax with you, and as he gripped at your hips, you bounced up and down some more, your moans becoming more louder and more shrill.

Clenching his teeth, he cried out, "(y/n)! Aaahh...!"

Letting out a long, passionate cry of passion, you joined him as you climaxed together, and once he came hard into you, he pulled out and smiled at you. He kissed you once again and said with a tired smile, "Love ya."

"Love you too..." you replied as you snuggled into his arms and buried your face into his chest, sleep consuming both of you for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Scenario 5!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Scenario 5: Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, as always, thanks for waiting!

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 5: Rei**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were close friends with Rei Ryuugazaki since you were kids; every morning before school, you came to his house next door and always said good morning to him, and the two of you would walk to school together. You often had lunch together, and always asked how the day went for both of you, even going home together once school ended.

Every night, you always spoke to each other through the windows of your houses, and often teased each other about falling in love with each other when you got older. You often enjoyed the look on his face, blushing as he bit his lower lip which prompted you to giggle.

Coincidentally, when you got into Iwatobi High School with him, you ended up in the same class as he. While he was enrolled in the track and field team, you ended up in the tennis club, which happened to be your favorite sport since you were younger.

But one day, fellow first year student Nagisa Hazuki convinced Rei to join the swim team, but he rejected the offer, saying that swimming was unnaturally unattractive. Yet, strangely enough, he ended up giving in and joined, only to discover he couldn't swim.

You often teased him about his lack of strength when it came to swimming, but he always told you that he would try and get better. Indeed, he was getting used to doing the butterfly, and whenever you had time off from the tennis club, you occasionally encouraged him to hone his skills in swimming.

At the swimming competitions throughout all three years at Iwatobi, you were there to root for Rei and his fellow swim team members, and when the sports festival came around in the autumn, he cheered you on during the tennis competitions, and when you landed in second place on your final year, he complimented your skills, and reminded him that you loved playing tennis when you were little.

But on Christmas, also on your last year at Iwatobi, not only did he get you a blue and purple tennis racket as a present, but he also professed his hidden feelings for you. After presenting him a new pair of goggles, you ended up feeling the same way, and as the two of you kissed for the first time, both of you officially became a couple.

Post-graduation, you pursued your dream of becoming a tennis player, while Rei started to get better at swimming, just as he promised. The two of you also dated together, often remembering your time spent at Iwatobi, as well as your childhood memories with him.

One day, while en route to tennis practice with your fellow colleagues, he took you by surprise when you bumped into him. He happened to be hiding something behind his back, and with a rather odd blush, he presented what appeared to be a small box, before proceeding to speak:

"Marry me, (y/n)."

You ended up embracing him, almost to the point of crying tears of joy; your relationship had gradually transformed from a childhood friendship to true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you and Rei finally wed, you preferred to spend your honeymoon in Tokyo, since you eagerly wanted to do a little some sightseeing together. He agreed, and after shacking up in a modestly priced ryokan, you made your plans for today.

First, the two of you took a much needed tour around the city, and as you marvelled at the Tokyo Tower before you took some pictures of the landmark, he insisted that you take a picture of them together near the tower. When you finally snapped your photo, you couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek, prompting him to blush in embarrassment.

"You're so sly, did you know that?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I just did that because I love you." you replied.

"Really?" he asked, before he kissed you sweetly on the lips and added. "I love you too."

Both of you couldn't help but smile at each other, and after taking more pictures of various shrines and other landmarks in Tokyo, before you moved on with the second on your to-do list: finding souvenirs. During your search in a toy shop, you took notice of a Miku Hatsune Nenderoid plushie; you just had to get it so that you could show it to your friends!

"Rei, I've always wanted to get something like this; it's so cute!" you tell him with an eager grin.

"A Nenderoid plushie? You've got to be kidding me." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not; please, with a cherry on top?" you asked, making a puppy dog look with your bulging (e/c) eyes.

Rei sighed before he nodded, "Okay, sure." he said before you ended up buying the plushie, but you even managed to get another one, albeit a different one.

"I even bought you one: a Kaito plushie!" you exclaimed, and he was taken by surprise at your words.

However, he smiled as you finished making your purchases, and gave him the Kaito plushie. His smile couldn't get any more brighter as he handed you the Miku plushie; you squeal and give him a big hug, before placing a kiss on his nose, prompting him to blush once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, back at the ryokan, you took a much needed bath in the womens's onsen. As you kicked your feet almost playfully while enjoying the warm waters, you heard the sound of water in the mens's onsen, and went to take a gander at what was going on.

To your surprise, it was Rei, and your jaw dropped as you took in his physique; you even blushed upon seeing him naked for the first time, regardless of the fact that he took a towel with him. Almost immediately, you look away as you tried to stifle a giggle, but somehow, he took notice of you.

He never knew you'd be even more beautiful without anything on, but the gaze was short-lived, as he blushed and turned away at the same time. Fortunately, for the two of you, tonight could be your luckiest night ever.

After exiting the onsen and putting on a customary yukata, you sat on the futon and looked through your photo album on your iPhone. You smiled as you looked at the photo you took of Rei and yourself at the Tokyo Tower, as well as the photo of your Miku and Kaito plushies sitting together in your room when you returned from taking pictures and shopping.

"(y/n)." a voice called out to you, and you turned to see him, also clad in a yukata.

Rei could only blush as he sat next to you, and said, "To be honest, this is the first time we'll ever do this. I mean, you never done it before, right?"

"No, not really." you replied.

He smiled before he said, "Me too." and claimed your lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Melting into the kiss, you begin to help him out of his yukata, but he wanted both of you to remove both your yukatas, so that you could examine each others's bodies, before proceeding to explore one another. You complied, and as you stripped each other of the yukatas, you sat there on the futon with him, apparently blushing once more.

Rei's heart could only beat faster as he admired your soft skin and toned physique, although you did have some baby fat on you. You returned the favor by running your hands across his biceps as well as his deltoids, before curiously taking hold of his hands and placing them onto your breasts.

His eyes widened slightly as he gently squeezed them, and you allowed a small moan to escape your lips. Now just as curious as you are, he gave your nipples a few pinches, and teasing them with his fingers, before he leaned in to capture one with his teeth.

After biting it tenderly, he enclosed his lips around the hardened nub, and as you held onto his head as he suckled, you begin to let out small whimpers. Rei then discovered that your breasts, as well as your nipples, were sensitive to touch, so he kissed each of the rosy buds before laying you onto the futon.

As he spread your legs gently, you could only hold onto the pillows as he dove in between them after removing his glasses, taking notice of how increasingly hot and bothered you were before he began to taste your sweet femininity. You throw your head back and moan his name as his tongue went deeper into you, and at the same time, he became more aroused thanks to your sweet cries of pleasure.

Arching your back, you bucked your hips, causing Rei's tongue to go deeper into your depths. He held onto your hips as he kept going, curiously anticipating your release.

"R-Rei...!" you cry out, and as you climaxed, he immediately tasted you, enjoying the sweet taste of your warm honey.

He looked up at you, and once he was on top, you lovingly run your hands across his pecs, then his abs, and finally down to his length. Biting his lower lip, he gazed into your eyes as he allowed you to stroke him, willing to be prepared.

Now ready to consummate his marriage with you, he laid behind you as he raised one of your legs up and began to tease you. Your body tensed as he slowly entered you, gripping a pillow with one hand before he took notice of your pained expression.

"Are you allright, (y/n)?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

After taking a few breaths, you nodded and responded with, "It hurt...but I'm fine...yet I'm so happy."

Already sensing the tears in your voice, he replied with, "Me too." before he leaned in to kiss you sweetly. Rei began to move inside you at a slow yet gentle pace, making sure he wouldn't hurt you again.

He moved his lips to the nape of your neck, sucking lightly on the area, though he didn't want to leave a mark. His hands managed to cup and squeeze your breasts, hoping to ease the pain of losing your virginity.

Your initial discomfort would soon disappear, and your gasps and moans became more audible and more pleasurable. You and Rei smiled at each other, before locking lips once again, this time letting your tongues slowly dance with each other.

He eventually began to move faster, holding onto you as he moaned and grunted against your skin, and you felt how hot and ragged his breathing was. Then he did something that took you by surprise: he brought one of hands to in between your legs, and stimulated the very core atop your femininity.

Your moans began to grow in intensity as you felt the urge to climax along with him, and once you locked lips once again, Rei groaned into your lips as he expressed inside of you. You end up following suit, making muffled noises of your own, and as he pulled out, he held onto you, kissing at your ear, before he finally spoke.

"I love you, (y/n)." he said as he breathed in the scent of your (h/c) hair.

"I love you too, Rei." you replied.

With him spooning you, you took hold of his hand and gripped it gently as you began to fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 6 is coming your way, so be sure to have patience.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Scenario 6: Sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This could the last in the series, but I'm pretty confident I could do scenarios featuring the Mikoshiba brothers and Nitori. With that said, enjoy! (By the way, this one takes place in Eternal Summer)

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 6: Sousuke**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Overly enthusiastic when it came to boys, as well as their ripped physiques, you were almost a distaff counterpart to Gou Matsuoka from Iwatobi High School. As a second year student at Samezuka Academy, you also happened to be president of the "Ikemen Daisuki" club, and had several members that had also squealed in delight whenever they see a handsome guy shirtless.

Of all the members of the Samezuka swim team, however, you were most fond of its captain, Sousuke Yamazaki. But since he had a rather tight schedule (especially since he and his team were up against Iwatobi's team), you never had a chance to meet him for the first time.

When you finally attended a competition that Samezuka was a part of, you came face to face with him, and, trying not to faint for the first time, began to formally introduce yourself. He ended up introducing himself as well, and added that Rin Matsuoka had told him about you, claiming that you were a huge fan of his.

You immediately admitted that you were, indeed, a fan, and even wanted an autograph from him. Sousuke complied, and after the competition, you left with a song in your heart and a goofy smile on your face, swooning almost every day from this point on.

As autumn began, two of you began to hang out more often, and he would tell you his time spent in Tokyo before he transferred to Samezuka along with Rin. You also discovered that he had a rivalry with him, often going to great lengths to see who was the better swimmer.

You confessed to him that you had an affinity for handsome men with rippling muscles, and he was rather by surprised by what you said. You even complimented Sousuke on his physique whenever he went shirtless, which made you blush like a cherub.

When graduation came and gone for all the third-year students at both Samezuka and Iwatobi, you continued to keep in touch with him. You often wrote letters to each other, and even conversed together through phone calls, and occasionally, he'd stop by Samezuka to chat with not just Nitori and the swim team, but also with you.

By the time you graduated from Samezuka Academy, you decided to pursue a career in freelance sports photography once you got into college. It wasn't easy taking good shots, however, since you were new to taking pictures.

Once you were in your second year in college, your friendship with Sousuke had officially solidified. During the Christmas season, while you were exchanging gifts, you immediately professed your love to him.

He couldn't help but be hesitant to reciprocate your feelings, but he knew that he had been secretly seeing you as more than a friend. And thus, the two of you began dating for a good while.

On your third year in college, you received a text message from Sousuke, which read:

"Will you marry me?"

Your response? A simple 'yes' followed by a smiley face and a heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was rather unexpected of him to propose to you via text messaging, but you knew it was your lucky day when that happened. During your engagement, you had your first kiss with Sousuke, and eventually convinced him to take your relationship further, leading to your first experience with him.

And after you finally wed, the two of you travelled to Hawaii, and after your arrival, as well as checking into a cozy bungalow, the first thing you wanted to do was to take pictures of the breathtaking landscape. True to your word, you took photos of the beaches as well as the wildlife around it.

You also went to the beach with Sousuke, where both of you went swimming together. He even complimented on the swimsuit that you wore, and you couldn't help but return the compliment, always thinking he looked good in a speedo.

Even some of the local girls couldn't help but notice. "Oh my! He's so sexy, aren't you gonna convince him to flirt with you?" one girl asked another.

"Are you crazy?! He's got himself a girlfriend with him; but I don't blame her. She's so lucky." the other girl replied, prompting both of them to giggle.

You almost overheard their conversation, prompting a small blush as you chuckled at their remarks. You were, after all, the luckiest girl on the planet.

That evening, you excitedly asked him out on a dinner date, which also happened to include a show. He ended up giving in to your request, and both of you went out to eat together and perhaps enjoy a performance or two.

After you had found yourself a table, you told him with an excited smile, "I want you to check out the photos I took; you might like them!"

With a nod, Sousuke allowed you to hand him your iPhone, and began looking through your photo gallery. He smiled as he noticed the photos of the plants and animals located in Hawaii, but suddenly he was taken by surprise when he came across a photo of him shirtless while at the beach with you.

"Why'd you take it?" he asked.

"I just couldn't help myself; you just looked amazing without a shirt on!" you replied with a grin while blushing at the same time.

He smiled, and gave you a small kiss on the cheek, prompting a giggle to escape your lips. But somehow, he also kissed you full on the lips; it was a very gentle kiss, albeit a bit passionate at the same time.

Both of you would then have loco moco together; at first, you thought it looked odd in appearance, but after a few bites, you realized it actually tasted good. Sousuke also agreed: the food was _that_ good.

Post-dinner, a Hawaiian dancer began her performance for the entire crowd to see. You couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman's beauty, and whispered to him, "I wish I was as gorgeous as she is."

"Honestly, I like you just the way you are." he said before taking out what appeared to be a shell necklace that he bought from a gift shop during the day.

He smiled as he put the necklace around your neck, and you beamed before turning around (once he fastened it in place, of course) and smiled back, before kissing him sweetly. Wrapping his strong arms around you, he gave you a few more kisses, passionate this time, and after the performance, he escorted you back to the bungalow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at the bungalow, you and Sousuke retired for the night on a hammock that was set up outside. While he was fast asleep as he was spooning you, you turned around to face him as you opened your eyes.

You smiled as you leaned in to kiss him sweetly, which took him by surprise as his eyes opened. He asked, "(y/n), you seem to be a little excited, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm." you manage to reply, before you deepened the kiss further.

He couldn't but return the kiss just as passionately, and shifted his weight so that he was on top of you. Slowly removing your tank top, he boldly gave your breasts a squeeze or two, before his lips went to the nape of your neck, sucking the area for a brief period of time.

Going lower, Sousuke then kissed at your breasts as well as your nipples, before settling in between them, his lips peppering the area before he left his mark. You gasped as held onto his head before he looked up at you with a smile and had his hands travel to your boy shorts, proceeding to discard them along with your tank top.

You pouted and exclaimed, "I want us to be even!" before you slyly leaned in to kiss his collarbone.

He let out a shaky breath as you nibbled at his skin, and your lips went lower, giving his shoulders, as well as his chest, loving kisses, before ending at his abs. You smiled up at him before you pulled down his boxers, so that he was naked as you were, the cool air brushing against your skin.

Placing both hands around him, you gasped as Sousuke grew thanks to your touch. You smile once again as you ran your tongue across it, prompting a grunt to escape his lips before taking him into your mouth.

As you continued to service him, he ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair, sitting back onto the hammock. He looked down at you with a unusually lustful gaze, and you then use your hands to stroke him while looking up at him with an impish smile.

Letting out a small shudder, Sousuke bucked his hips, almost on the verge of expressing. You kept going, and soon, you felt him explode inside your mouth; as you swallowed his essence, you asked, "Was I good?"

"Not bad...but I think we should move on." he replied.

And with that, you laid back on the hammock, with him on top. He carefully spread your legs, and slid a few of digits inside your wanting depths, prompting sweet moans to escape your lips as he began to tease you, before he placed his length against your womanly folds.

Sousuke then slid into you, causing you to gasp and hold onto his broad shoulders for support. As he began to move inside you, he leaned in to kiss you, this time with immense fervor as his tongue slid into your mouth.

You couldn't help but the return the kiss just as passionately, letting your tongue dance with his. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you encouraged him to keep going, your (e/c) eyes gazing up at him with wanton passion.

He wrapped his arms around you, and with your breasts pressed against his chest, your hands reached to his neck, your moans and cries being beautiful music to his ears. Sousuke's lips moved from your lips to the side of your neck, leaving another mark as he began to pick up the pace.

"I..." you manage to say between gasps, "I'm...!"

"So am I..." he replied, looking into your eyes. "(y/n)...I love you!" he called out to you.

"I love you, too!" you tell him.

With one hand almost gripping at his hair, you throw your head back as you climaxed first. He grit his teeth as he ended up following suit, filling you to the brim, before pulling out and, not wanting to crush you, laid next to you with a satisfied smile.

You smiled back, and after kissing Sousuke's chest, snuggled into his arms and said, "Doing this with you really takes a lot of energy out of both of us, but it really leaves us satisfied after that."

"I honestly agree, (y/n)." he replied before kissing your forehead, before sleep began to overcome both of you once again for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, I will probably be doing scenarios on each of the Mikoshiba brothers and Nitori (and maybe even Kisumi, if necessary), so be patient with those.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Scenario 7: Seijuuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well, I guess I'm doing some bonus scenarios for y'all to enjoy!

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 7: Seijuuro**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You loved swimming since you were a kid; since elementary school, you took pride in your technique, and was willing to take part in competitions. In spite of your arrogance, however, you congratulated those that won first, and often reminded yourself to do better.

Upon enrolling in Samezuka Academy, enrolled into the swim team, although not in the mens's team. Regardless, you had showed your other female teammates that you lived to swim.

By the start of your third and final year, you were excellent in athletics, but rather so-so in studies. Your biggest ambition was to graduate from high school to become a swimmer; of course, your competitive spirit also happened to rival that of Seijuuro Mikoshiba.

Since your first year, you often hung out with the mens's swim team, bragging about your skills, while at the same time, complimenting theirs. In fact, the elder Mikoshiba brother always challenged you to races just to see if you were that good.

From there, both you and Seijuuro had your share of victories and defeats, but whenever he defeated you, you thought that not only was he a good swimmer, but he had just as much confidence as you. Yet, he also happened to have a thing for Gou Matsuoka, a student at Iwatobi High School, as well as fellow mens's swim team member Rin Matsuoka's younger sister.

By the time graduation came around, you explained your future dreams to him, as well as asking if Gou ever reciprocated your feelings (although she was able to help Rin get himself together during his second year). Sadly, he said that she seemed to have forgot, but also added that you were the kind of woman he was really looking for.

And so, at the start of your career, you and Seijuuro officially became a couple, after maintaining a strong friendship throughout the entire of your time spent at Iwatobi. You even encouraged his younger brother, Momotaro, to get better at swimming, and maybe follow in his older brother's footsteps.

As for your relationship with the elder Mikoshiba brother, you dated him for a good three years, until one fateful day. That day, you found a letter written by him in your mail, and it read:

_Dear (y/n),_

_We've been friends for three years, and lovers for three years as of now, but I guess I have to get this off my chest. I just really want to know if you'd marry me._

_Seijuuro_

You laughed with great joy, and with a broad smile, wrote him back, your letter reading:

_Dear Seijuuro,_

_Of course!_

_Love, (y/n)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the proposal via letters, you caught up with Seijuuro, and celebrated your engagement with what was to be your first experience together. Then, you finally wed together, and travelled to San Francisco for your honeymoon.

Once you arrived there, you had hot dogs for lunch together, and had the opportunity to look back at all the memories you made since high school. To your surprise, he caught a picture of you eating your food, and you took notice of his mischief with a small chuckle.

"You're so funny, did you know that?" you told him, before taking another bite, and then asked, "By the way, this is delicious! I wonder if they serve this sort of food back in Iwatobi?"

"I think they obviously do serve hot dogs back home; but man, these hot dogs in the USA are just tastier!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree." you replied with a nod.

Then, just as Seijuuro bit into his hot dog, you snapped a photo of him with your iPhone, and he looked at you with a sly grin.

"(y/n)!"

"Now, we're even." you said, smiling back before sipping your soda.

Later on, the two of you went to the beach; luckily, you had brought your swimsuits along. Once you finished changing, you put on some sunscreen before you decided to make a little more mischief together.

You did the Gangnam Style dance, much to Seijuuro's amusement; he couldn't help but crack up, before he picked you up in his arms and ran into the waters of the beach together. Once you were in the deep waters, he had an idea, and asked, "Ever tried skinny dipping?"

"Never did; why did you ask?" you replied.

"Just curious; I was gonna do it, but since it's a public beach, we just need to keep our swimsuits on." he said.

The two of you then went swimming together, and whenever you reached the surface, you asked about how Momotaro and the other members of the swim team from Samezuka (all who happened to graduate) were doing. He reassured you by saying that thanks to your encouragement, his younger brother was able to do well as a swimmer.

Once returning to the shore, you wrote your name on the sand in hiragana, before Seijuuro did the same. Although the waves were able to crash into them, you still managed to enjoy your experience at the beach.

But the icing on the cake came when a group of kids hanging out in the shallow waters together, and you offered them swimming lessons. One of them happened to recognize you, and said she was your biggest fan.

"Please? Can we take swimming lessons? Pleeease?" the girl asked.

"Okay, okay, let's do it!" you replied.

Thus, they all agreed to learn how to do the backstroke, the butterfly, and other swimming techniques. When you finally finished up, the kids thanked you, and the very same girl even got an autograph from you.

Somehow, Seijuuro offered to join in, giving her an autograph as well. To your surprise, the girl giggled, when you told her that he was your husband.

"We never cease to amaze each other, right, (y/n)?" he asked you with a grin.

You smiled back and kissed on the cheek, causing the group of kids to make 'ooh'-ing noises. When your time at the beach was finally over, you returned to the hotel to spend more quality time together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after dinner, Seijuuro brought you back to the beach, but for a different reason. After exiting the vehicle, you took notice of him stripping down until he was stark naked, and before you began to follow suit, you gazed at his physique almost lovingly, before he called out, "Hurry up!"

You immediately undressed, and followed his lead. It was no surprise that he convinced you to return to the beach with him, so that both of you could go skinny dipping, and fortunately, no one was around but the two of you.

Once in the water with him, he took you in his arms and went underwater with you. He could only lock lips with yours, and when you deepened the kiss further, you lightly tugged at his red locks, before coming back up to the surface for air.

"Since no one was around, I knew skinny dipping was a good idea." you said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, but to be honest...I wanted to do more than just that." he told you with a smile.

"Me too." you replied, and after a quick dive underwater together, you returned to the shore.

Laying back onto the damp sand, you looked up at Seijuuro with lustful eyes as he kissed you once more. As his tongue began to dance with yours, his hands roamed across your body, before settling at your breasts.

"I just love playing with your breasts...they're incredible." he said with a chuckle, before taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh!" you throw your head back and let out a sweet moan as he teased the rosy bud with his tongue, sometimes biting at it, which caused you to gasp and shudder at his skills. At the same time, one of his hands made their way to in between your legs, as he gave the other nub the same treatment.

Seijuuro's lips then went upwards, sucking at your collarbone, as well the skin your breasts, leaving his mark. He continued to leave more marks on your stomach, and finally your inner thighs, before he raised himself back up, and you took him into your hands.

Wanting to coordinate with you, he snuck a hand back in between your legs, and his digits began to penetrate you at a somewhat fast pace. You could tell that both of you were already excited at the possibility of having sex on the beach, under the moonlit sky.

You kissed him once more, and as your tongues danced once again, your hands kept stroking Seijuuro, while his fingers went deeper inside you. He smiled confidently, wanting to make you reach your climax first.

Squeezing your breasts with both hands, your loud moans filled the air, encouraging him to go faster, as he did the same for you. You moan into his lips as you end up reaching an orgasm, thanks to his skillful digits.

Seijuuro let out a small grunt as he followed suit, expressing onto your hands as well as part of your stomach. You immediately take him by surprise when you laid him back on the sand, so that you were now straddling him.

"You're really frisky tonight, aren't you, (y/n)?" he asked.

"Mmm...more than frisky." you replied.

Lowering down onto his masculinity, you shuddered before riding him at a steady pace. He looked up at you with a soulful glint in his eye, before placing both hands on your waist, allowing you to take charge.

You leaned in to kiss Seijuuro again, your (e/c) eyes glimmering with passion, and to his surprise, your lips made their way to the nape of his neck, then his collarbone, and finally his pecs. You could never get enough of his incredible physique, and it showed, before he returned the favor, settling his lips onto the same areas on your skin while pinching and teasing your nipples.

His hands then reached down to squeeze your hips, bucking his hips upward as he moved into you. You arch your back as your movements began to pick up the pace, your skin flushed with a light pinkish tint.

Seijuuro kept his gaze towards you as you immediately cry out his name; as you reached your peak, he grit his teeth as he followed suit. However, he pulled out and the rest of his essence landed on your hips.

Taking the time to try and breathe normally, you smiled as you looked up at him with a gleam in your eye as you asked, "Wanna swim again?"

"Sure, then we can dry off and return to the hotel." he replied as he stroked your (h/c) hair.

And thus, you swam in the sea once more, washing the sweat and orgasmic fluids off of each others's bodies. When you finally dried off, you got dressed and drove back to the hotel.

Of course, it was clear that both of you still wanted more of each other, and it was going to be a long night for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't forget his little brother in the next scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Scenario 8: Momotaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting! (This one also happens to take place in Eternal Summer)

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 8: Momotaro**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since junior high, you were often teased by other students, as they called you a nerd, due to the big round glasses you always worn as a child. You also happened to be extremely klutzy, tending to bump into others and drop things along the way.

You also weren't good at sports (although you did watch your weight), and always studied every night before you went to bed. Fortunately, you did have friends that encouraged you to study more, so that you could get into college and score that medical degree you always aspired to obtain.

At the start of your first year in Samezuka, you preferred to study in the library. However, you were often coerced by your female friends to spy on the mens's swim team whenever they were changing out of their swimwear when summer began.

One day, you finally gave in and peeped into the locker room, and boy, did you get quite the surprise! Most of them happened to be naked, which also happened to include one Momotaro Mikoshiba, who took notice before you and your friends retreated to avoid being caught.

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, you had a brief fallout with your friends, but manage to reconcile with them. At the same time, you bumped into the very same boy that almost saw you spying on him and the others, and immediately started apologizing like crazy.

Fortunately, Momotaro was able to console you, before he realized you were the one that was peeking on him, but you explained that it was your friends's idea, and not yours. He was able to understand, and you immediately introduced yourself to him.

After he did the same, he also added that his older brother, Seijuuro Mikoshiba, was once a student at Samezuka, but has already graduated. He also had a thing for Gou Matsuoka, just like his brother.

Once you got acquainted with him, you often gave Momotaro pep talk to go the distance with the swim team, which also included Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki. You even complimented him on the summer exams, even though he had decent results.

You were also there at the swimming competition along with your friends, cheering for him and his fellow swim team members. Regardless of who won, you congratulated him, and all was well.

And so, your friendship with Momotaro began to strengthen throughout the remainder of the first year, as well as the entirety of the second year and the first half of the third year. It was then, on one summer day, post-summer exams, that you found him swimming in the community pool alone.

When you showed up, he was surprised, expecting Gou to show up, but was happy to know you appeared in her place. He offered you to join him in swimming together, but you refused, saying that you weren't a good swimmer.

Momotaro offered to help, and took you by surprise as he took one of your hands, and you ended up straight in the pool with him. You didn't care about your clothes being wet, but you very scared, and clung to him like static.

Fortunately, he was able to calm your nerves, and once you finally pulled yourself together, agreed to take swimming lessons with him. After nearly a full hour of swimming together, you were doing okay, although you didn't want to swim in the deep end again.

Then Momotaro said something that blew you away: "Let's become a couple."

Your heart immediately fluttered as you accepted his proposition, before he claimed your lips in a soft kiss...your first kiss. Now that both of you were lovers, you went on with the remainder of the third and final year at Samezuka, going on dates and encouraging each other to do their best for today.

Post-graduation, you went to medical school, aspiring to become a doctor, while Momotaro preferred to follow in his older brother's footsteps. You still went out on dates with him, though, but on one date, when he took you home, he asked if you ever went all the way before.

You responded by saying that you never, ever made love, and added that you'd save yourself for marriage. He agreed, thinking it was a good idea.

After getting your degree in medical school, you were about to start working at the local hospital, when, as you were leaving for work, you found what appeared to be a small box in the mail. You opened it, and to your amazement, it was a diamond engagement ring, and on top of the box, was a small note from Momotaro.

'I love you. Please marry me!'

Your heart couldn't help but skip a beat, and accepted the proposal as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Post-wedding, you travelled to New York City with Momotaro, where you ended up checking into a modest hotel suite. He managed to ask if you wanted to go to the amusement park located in Coney Island, and you happily obliged.

Upon showing up at the amusement park, you were surprised to see that it had changed quite drastically since Hurricane Sandy. However, you were happy to know that this would be a fun date between both of you.

"There's a ferris wheel over there; let's check it out!" he said with a grin.

"Sure." you replied as you also nodded.

Once on the Wonder Wheel (which was the name of the ferris wheel), Momotaro couldn't help but notice that you were now sporting smaller glasses. "What happened to your old ones?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to look more mature, instead of being awkward around others. Besides, I'm now working as a doctor." you replied.

"You know..." he said, before he smiled broadly and added, "...you're really pretty with glasses on, regardless of size."

You blushed immensely, and stuttered, "D-Don't say that; I get embarrassed easily whenever someone compliments me."

"We're the only ones in here, so you don't have to be." he said before scooting closer to you.

Your blush grew more intense as he leaned in to kiss you on the lips; your initial embarrassment began to subside, however, and melted into the kiss. Now you were more comfortable with your surroundings; you felt as though it brought sparks inside of you, and with growing confidence, you broke the kiss and spoke.

"Do you...want to get some ice cream after this?" you asked.

"Sure!" he replied, before kissing you on the cheek.

You smiled at Momotaro, and rested your head on his shoulder throughout the remainder of your time spent on the Wonder Wheel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon returning to the hotel, you looked out the window, mesmerized by not only the glimmering night sky, but also the Statue of Liberty, which happened to be New York's famous landmark. You were about to stare straight into it when you heard the sound to the bedroom open, and as Momotaro entered, he joined you, taking in the paranormal view of the city, before he remembered the promise you made before you wed.

"Weren't we supposed to have our first experience tonight? After all, we did get hitched." he asked, while rubbing the back of his head.

Your (e/c) eyes immediately widened a bit, and a bright blush colored your cheeks. "Y-Yeah, we were. But...I'm very nervous." you replied.

"Well, to be honest..." he said before gazing into your eyes, "I did some research on sexual knowledge, especially foreplay. I just hope to be as gentle as possible; I don't want to rush things, after all."

You couldn't help but smile brightly as you wrapped your arms around Momotaro, and your lips faintly touched his, before sharing a gentle kiss with each other. Then, to your surprise, he scooped you up in his arms and brought you to the bed.

Once on the bed, you kissed him once again, but this time, your tongue began to slowly duel with his. As he began to undress, you were in awe of his moderately muscular physique by the time he was down to his boxers, but at the same time, began to follow suit.

After hesitantly stripping down to your bra and panties, you gasped when Momotaro took the glasses off your face, and smiled as he said, "You're so beautiful, (y/n)."

"Th-thanks..." you replied nervously, before proceeding to unclasp your bra.

Placing it next to the rest of the discarded clothes, you covered your breasts as the blush on your cheeks became even more brighter. However, he gently pulled your arms down, so that he could see them with curious eyes.

You let out a small sigh as Momotaro placed his hands on both of your breasts, giving them a few squeezes or two, before his tongue began to tease one of your now hardened nipples. You moan and dig your fingers into his hair as he began to suckle, making sure both of them got the same loving treatment.

He then laid you back on the bed, and carefully spread your legs, so that he could pull your undies down. Once they slid off your thighs, he dove in to taste your sweetness.

"M-Momotaro...!" you stammered, holding on the sheets with one hand.

He smiled up at you before he went deeper; as his tongue went into your depths, you gently gripped at his hair, bucking your hips with great relish. Momotaro held onto your legs as his tongue was replaced by two of his fingers, sliding them into you, and making you cry out his name once again.

"Come for me...I wanna see what you taste like..." he said, his grin becoming more broader.

You bit your lower lip, and bucking your hips one last time, you moan as you climaxed, letting him revel in the sweetness of your honey. Once he drank every inch of your fluids, he immediately took off his boxers, and took you in his lap.

Closing your eyes, you slowly lower yourself onto him, but halfway, you clenched your teeth. Momotaro gasped before he gazed into your eyes, stroking your (h/c) hair as he expressed his concern.

"Are...are you allright?" he asked.

"Mmhmm..." you replied, shaking your head yes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, (y/n). I promise that I won't do it again, okay?" he said.

And with that, you lowered onto him completely, until he was deep inside you. Trying to withstand the pain of losing your virginity, you begin to ride him nice and slow, wrapping your arms around him.

Momotaro also held onto you, leaning in to give you passionate kisses, allowing him to snake his tongue into your mouth, so that your tongues would dance once more. He moaned into your lips, bucking his hips in the same pace you were in, all the while giving your buttocks an occasional squeeze.

When the pain finally subsided, you eventually pick up the pace, prompting him to move with you, as his hands squeezed your breasts with every thrust he made. His lips reached the nape of your neck, where he began sucking the area, prompting you to throw your head back and moan his name.

Pants and moans escaped your lips as you went faster, sweat flying off your skin as you rode Momotaro harder and faster. He grit his teeth, unable to escape the immense sensations that had built up within both of you, before he held onto you again.

"Oh god...!" he managed to say, before he came, filling you with his essence.

You scream aloud as you follow suit, your muscles contracting as you climaxed with him, before falling onto the bed, with him on top. As both of you began to fight for air, he gazed into your eyes, before he asked, "You wanna take a nap? I feel like I'm dead tired."

"Sure." you replied, before kissing him on the nose, and making him chuckle.

Momotaro would then hold you close to him, your head on his chest as sleep consumed you completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more scenario and it's all done! Or is it...? (wicked fangirl grin)
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	10. Scenario 9: Aiichiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: At last, the last of the scenarios! Although I also have some bad news: my dear dog Snowball has passed away. But although I'm in mourning, we can still enjoy what I have written!
> 
> BTW, the song used for the karaoke scene happens to be 'Ari no mama de' from Frozen.

**King and Queen of the Sea**

**Scenario 9: Aiichiro**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Affiliated with the Samezuka swim team, you always had been a sucker for teasing members that were a year below you. You believed they were naive and weak, but somehow, you were secretly drawn to one of them.

That member happened to be Aiichiro Nitori, and despite your habit of picking on him, even taunting him, ever since you introduced yourself to him and the rest of the team, you also had a weakness for shy, vulnerable boys like him. In fact, there were rare moments throughout your second year at Samezuka that had you caring and sympathizing with him.

During lunch, when he nearly fell flat on his face, you were obligated to help him up, and he thanked you for your kindness. You even gave him a stuffed doll that resembled a duck on his birthday, and whenever he was feeling down, you cheered him up.

You then began experiencing a change of heart, and no longer teased the first year swim team members. Instead, you encouraged them to never give up, even Aiichiro.

From your third and final year at Samezuka, to graduation, and onto your first year of college, your friendship with him before to slowly develop. When he also graduated from high school, you began giving him swimming lessons while on your second year in college.

To your surprise, you were in awe whenever he went shirtless; Aiichiro had been working out more often thanks to Sousuke Yamazaki, but he was confused as to why you were staring at him. You simply told him that he looked incredible, and this prompted him to blush every time.

During the summer of your third year in college, he came to your door one day to speak with him. When you let him in, he was very hesitant, but knew he had to say something to you.

"Do...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

You were surprised by his words, but ended up saying 'Yes'. From then on, you began dating together, even through college graduation for both of you (you were first, followed by Aiichiro a year later).

Post-graduation, you became a cheerleader for a popular Japanese basketball team, and he went on to hone his skills as a swimmer. Since he professed his love for you, you had been dating him for a few years, yet you had secretly been wanting to pop the question to him.

Once you dialed up his number, you asked Aiichiro on how he was doing, before you managed to say:

"We've been together for quite some time...can we...get married?"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard you speak those words, and, unable to control his emotions, replied with an enthusiastic 'Yes!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the wedding, you stayed in the country for your honeymoon. For lunch, you and Aiichiro went to a sushi bar.

"Have you ever tried sushi before?" you asked.

"Yeah, but I never ate much of it. I'm so glad we're able to talk and eat together." he replied with a smile.

"Me too. And watching the sushi chef do his thing is so much fun!" you added, smiling back. "By the way, your swimming lessons are really starting to pay off. I'm impressed!" you said.

"Thanks, (y/n). I'm really glad that you helped me out." he replied.

You ended up serving him a piece of his sushi, and although he was very hesitant, he ended up taking bites from it. Constantly giggling at how red his face was due to the awkwardness, you managed to say, "You're so cute when you blush." as a broad smile lit up your face again.

"Th-thanks...I-I don't know what to say..." he stammered, smiling back.

Post-lunch, you offered to take Aiichiro to a karaoke bar. He was hesitant, as usual, but willingly obliged.

Upon arrival at the karaoke bar, you began skimming through the available songs, until you found one that really caught your eye.

"What do you think? Should I do 'Ari no mama de'?" you asked him.

"I guess." he replied.

You beamed before kissing him on the cheek, prompting a small blush to form on Aiichiro's cheeks. After selecting 'Ari no mama de', you got onto the stage and began singing.

_Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo  
Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no_

_Furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite_   
_Masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi_   
_Kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no_   
_Kono mama ja dame nan da to_

_Tomadoi kizutsuki_   
_Dare nimo uchiakezu ni_   
_Nayandeta sore mo mou_   
_Yameyou_

_Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo_   
_Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no_   
_Watashi wa jiyuu yo_   
_Kore de ii no sukoshi mo samukunai wa_

Although you sung a few tunes as a kid, you did decently well with the song, and most of the crowd was dancing along. Of course, your husband couldn't help but be amazed at your singing voice.

As the crowd applauded, getting ready for someone else to sing, you approached Aiichiro and asked, "So, what did you think?"

"You're...pretty good. But, to be honest, I'm not good at singing, especially in public places." he replied.

"Maybe when we return home after our honeymoon, we can practice singing together." you said.

"Okay..." he said, a small smile forming on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having returned to your suite for the night, you had already changed into your nightclothes together, and upon getting in bed, you whistled a small tune, pondering over how to consummate your marriage to Aiichiro. He was very nervous, and didn't know where to begin.

"Perhaps I can teach you?" you break the ice by asking him.

"O-Okay..." he stammered, before you gathered up the courage to remove your tank top, revealing a strapless bra underneath.

He couldn't help but blush as began to unbutton his shirt; when he took it off, you took in his moderately muscled physique. Clearly, all that work was paying off for him!

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"You're just...incredible, do you know that?" you replied, earning an even bigger blush from him.

You then slide down your pajama bottoms and discarded them next to the bed, where your tank top was also located. His heart pumping faster, Aiichiro also took off his pants, so that he was sitting on the bed in only his boxers.

"You're not forcing yourself on me, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make this special." you replied with a reassuring smile.

He sighed in content, before you boldly unhooked your bra, and set it aside. This prompted him to cover his eyes in shame, not wanting to see your bare breasts in all their glory.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"I...I don't think I can look...I'm too scared..." he said as he swallowed.

"Shh...look at me...it's gonna be okay...we are gonna be gentle, after all..." you coaxed gently.

Aiichiro took a deep breath, before slowly lowering his hands from his face. His eyes widened as he was astonished by how beautifully formed your breasts were, and with shaky hands, gave them a small squeeze.

You laid back on the bed, allowing him to fondle your breasts some more, before he tenderly took a hard nipple into his mouth. His gentle suckling had only brought more fuel to the fire, and you run your fingers through his hair as he tasted the sweet nubs before him.

He suddenly let go, a small pop being heard before he lowered down and swallowed once more. He looked up at you and asked, "(y/n)...do I have to...to remove them?"

"Mmhmm..." you replied, a passionate glint in your (e/c) eyes.

Aiichiro took another breath, and his still shaky hands lowered your undies slowly, so that they were halfway at your thighs. You then removed them completely, so that you were completely exposed to him.

"(y/n)..." he managed to say, and he couldn't help but feel himself grow underneath his boxers.

Unable to hold back, he quickly removed them, not caring on how immediate it was. Now both of you were naked, and with growing curiosity, he slid a finger into you, and you gasp and throw your head back.

As he added another digit to the mix, Aiichiro was clearly surprised that you were quite tight; he knew you were a virgin like he was, and that he had to go easy on you. Now that you were wet and ready, he took hold of your thighs and pressed himself against your entrance, looking into your (e/c) eyes before he slowly entered.

He gasped as he filled you, but at the same time, maintained his gaze towards you when you grip onto a pillow with one hand. He let out a small shudder, before he managed to say, "S-Sorry...I'm so sorry..."

You placed both hands on his cheeks, and said, "I'm okay...even though it kind of hurt. But at least we can still make love together."

Aiichiro's eyes widened before you leaned in to kiss him sweetly; he began to move inside you at a very gentle pace, trying not to hurt you again. Despite your immense sexual knowledge and curiosity, you had been saving yourself for someone like you.

You take him by surprise by tenderly sneaking your tongue into his mouth, and encouraged him to have his dance with yours. He hesitantly complied, making the kiss much deeper.

Placing both your legs onto his shoulders, you caused the penetration to be much deeper, and as Aiichiro's gasps and moans, along with yours, filled the room, everything felt heavenly. Like a dream come true for both of you, and you wanted to savor every minute of it.

He ended up speeding up, once you were used to his length within you, and unexpectedly closed his lips around one of your nipples. You throw your head back and moan his name, the immense pleasure coursing through your bodies.

"I-I'm...!" he stammered while fighting for his breath.

"Aiichiro...!" you cry out to him.

Both of you would soon reach your peak, and gave out cries of unabashed ecstasy together, before Aiichiro fell onto you, but had to make sure that he wasn't crushing you with his weight. He laid next to you, also on his back, and entwined his fingers with yours.

You smile at him, and he smiled back, and both of you closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That oughta do it! (Unless a third season comes around the corner ^.^)
> 
> BTW: Special thanks to those who reviewed, and special thanks to everyone that read this collection of hot guy goodness.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	11. Bonus Scenario: Kisumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This happens to be a request courtesy of Forgotten Insanity, so with that said, I bring to you a bonus scenario starring Kisumi (which happens to take place in Eternal Summer)!

**King and Queen of the Sea: Kisumi's Scenario**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the daughter of a famous basketball player who joined the NBA overseas, you aspired to be just like him, and since you were a child, you'd often play basketball with not only your father, but also with your friends. You even joined the basketball team while you were attending junior high, and was awarded the MVP award during your third and final year there.

Upon enrolling into high school, you had an air of confidence within you, and just like junior high, you were part of the basketball team. During one game, a young man bumped into you and apologized for what he did.

You ended up returning the apology to him, and a week later, at school, you met him once again. Immediately noticing him, you greeted him and introduced yourself, and he wound up introducing himself as Kisumi Shigino.

As the weeks went by, the two of you began to hang out, and he'd explain his tenure in the basketball team when he was in junior high, as well as his friendship with Haruka, and his popularity with the opposite sex. You'd often blush whenever he asked if you were dating other boys, and usually respond with 'No", as you had yet to find Mr. Right.

Kisumi would also admit about his fear of swimming, despite his younger brother being part of the swimming club. You'd then tell him that you had a fear of the dark, and would never go out in the middle of the night without a flashlight.

During your second year, after Haruka Nanase and the other members of the Iwatobi swim team, as well as Rin Matsuoka and the Samezuka swim team graduated, you were able to let the goofy yet carefree young boy watch you play a game of basketball with your friends. His encouragements were enough to have your team win the game, and he even offered to walk home with you.

After your third and final year at high school together, both of you would go on to college, your future aspirations still high. For the next few years, you often chatted together, and every time your birthday came along, he'd get you jerseys of famous NBA players.

And yet, you knew that both you and Kisumi were still in the friendzone, and was unsure if you were willing to take your friendship with him to a whole new level. Prior to college graduation, you called him up on the phone, and ended up spilling your true feelings to him.

He couldn't help but reciprocate your feelings, and with that, you officially became a couple. When you finally graduated from college, you decided to sign up for a womens' basketball team in Japan.

You played for a few seasons with your team, even winning the finals during your second season, all the while dating and flirting with Kisumi. So when the time came for your time to shine in the WNBA, you were ready to travel overseas while at an airport, when he suddenly came from a distant crowd, and presented you a small box.

"I know you want to be a basketball player...but if you want to leave for the States, then tell me you love me...tell me you'll marry me!"

You were taken aback by his words, and ended up embracing him, expressing your love for him as you continuously cried, "Yes!" in front of a crowd of bewildered people who had noticed his proposal to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, you and Kisumi wed in Los Angeles, home of the Los Angeles Lakers. You spent your honeymoon doing sightseeing, but somehow, you managed to score some tickets to a Lakers basketball game at the Staples Center.

"Ever heard of those guys? They were so good back in the 90s, and to be honest, even though Kobe's the only one remaining concerning the Lakers's golden boys, I still like them." you told him.

"Cool! Did they have any famous rivalries?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Boston Celtics; one of my friends is a huge fan. There was KG, Ray Allen, Paul Pierce, Rondo, my pal thought they were just so...awesome! It's kind of disappointing that they've gone their separate ways, though." you replied.

Tonight, the Lakers would go up against the Golden State Warriors. As the game progressed, Kisumi began to cheer for the Lakers, and you couldn't help but follow his lead.

When the kiss cam came along, he was able to surprise you by kissing you full on the lips, much to the surprise and delight of the other people in attendance. You blushed at his unexpected his actions, but you ended up smiling alongside him.

Once the game ended after the fourth and final quarter, the Lakers had narrowly won, and you cheered for them as they exited the court, tired but happy they won the game. The two of you would then leave, but took a pit stop so that he could get you some merchandise.

"What do you think?" he asked, pointing at the jersey for Kobe Bryant.

You inspected the jersey, and smiled as you looked over at Kisumi. "Sure, I'd like one." you replied.

"Cool; consider this a gift from me to you!" he said with a grin, kissing you lightly on the cheek.

You blushed once again, even more brighter than last time, and after buying the jersey, as well as a Lakers cap for your husband, both of you exited the Staples Center. Returning to your hotel, you looked out the window in your car, and realized it was so dark out, you'd wish you'd long for his embrace any minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That tickles!" you exclaim.

You had already made a hot bath for you and Kisumi to relax in, and as the two of you were snuggling together, he kissed at your ears almost playfully. In between fits of giggles, you were able to kiss his fingertips.

"You know...I'm really glad that I've saved myself for someone like you, (y/n)." he said.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah..." he replied, before he turned you around so that you were facing him while still in his lips.

"Kisumi..." you managed to say as a small flush appeared on your cheeks.

Both of you smiled at each other, before you shared a gentle kiss together. When you broke it, he said with an even bigger smile, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too." you replied as you wrapped your arms around him.

Kisumi then kissed you again, only this time, it was more deeper. His tongue was able to snake its way into your mouth, and your eyes widened at his take-charge attitude, but managed to let your tongue duel with his as he ran his hands across your body.

He was able to give your breasts a light squeeze, before teasing your already hard nipples with his fingers. You shuddered in bliss as he eagerly pinched them, surprised at how sensitive they were at his touch.

Carrying you in his arms, Kisumi got out of the bath with you, and after setting you onto the bathmat, he continued where he left off. This time, he was able to take one of your nipples into his mouth, and had one of his hands reach in between your legs.

"Do you like that?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Yeah..." you replied between breathy moans.

He chuckled, before sinking two of his digits into your entrance as he mouth went to your other nipple. You grabbed at his short pink locks as you allowed him to worship your body with his tongue as well as his fingers.

Somehow, you were able to wrap one of your hands around his length, giving him gentle strokes, until Kisumi was as aroused as you were. He reached up to kiss you once again, your tongues dancing together as both of you were able to give each other pleasure before you could consummate your union.

"Are you sure we're ready...?" you asked.

"More than ready..." he replied as he kissed you on the nose.

You giggled at his actions, but threw your head back as you climaxed, your muscles contracting before you laid there, having already experienced your first orgasm. He was able to taste your sweet fluids, licking them off his fingers like candy.

As he spread your legs, Kisumi stared down at you with a gentle smile as he teased your entrance. Once he slowly inched himself into you, you clenched your teeth and dug your nails into the skin of his back.

He winced at your actions as he managed to ask, "(y/n), are...are you allright?"

"Yes, I think so...it did kind of hurt, though." you replied.

He leaned in to kiss your forehead, and gave you a reassuring smile as he said, "I'll go as slow as I can; I sure hope I won't hurt you again."

You could only beam as you claimed his lips in a searing, passionate kiss. With that, he began to slide into you with gentle strokes, all the while squeezing one of your breasts to ease your pain.

Wrapping your arms around him, you gasped sweetly as his lips reached the side of your neck. Kisumi was willing to leave a mark as he tenderly suckled the area, prompting you to let out another moan.

When he noticed you were finally getting used to him inside of you, he silently grinned, before he flipped both of you over. Now that you were on top of him, you let him enjoy the view of your wet, flushed body as you rode him at a steady pace.

Kisumi's hands reached your waist, and as he moved upwards, so that his movements were in sync with yours. He shuddered at how immensely tight you were, and felt that he was truly grateful to have been your first.

By now, you picked up the pace, riding him as fast as could, and you leaned in to kiss him once again. This time, he snaked his tongue into your mouth, and you ended up having your tongue dance with his.

Breaking the kiss, Kisumi was able to mutter, "I'm...!"

"M-Me too...!" you responded.

He held onto you as tightly as he could, moaning your name as he climaxed. You also followed suit, crying out his own in bliss, and it wasn't long before he pulled out after filling you whole.

After you and Kisumi were able to recuperate from your mind-blowing first experience together, he asked, "Hey, (y/n), you wanna go for another round?"

You giggled and kissed one of his cheeks as you replied, "Sure."

Both of you stood up, and after cleaning each other up in the bath, as well as draining the tub after finishing, you went straight to bed, where you were willing to go for round 2 together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd ya think? Special thanks to Forgetful Insanity for letting me know! Ciao, for now!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy
> 
> P.S. My first Free! fic, by the way. I just couldn't resist! (winks)


End file.
